


One of These Magical Days

by sharlatan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Also MTF Dave, F/F, Genderswap Potterstuck, Romance, lengua de amore by which i mean english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatan/pseuds/sharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: jeanne im going to do it<br/>TG: i know how much you love the strider wang <br/>TG: but its about to go kaput <br/>TG: say goodbye forever my oversized clitoris <br/>EB: hmm, i don't think i'll miss what i've never seen. <br/>EB: but as your best friend and also girlfriend i have to remind you that you can't perform magic in summer <br/>EB: also as your best friend and also girlfriend i have to remind you that you are sort of shit at doing charm stuff<br/>EB: i know you're really impatient but i don't really want you to mess up your crotch area before i've seen it yet<br/>TG: aww <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Magical Days

**Author's Note:**

> So if I made any glaring mistakes or wrote any really insensitive and douchebag stuff just shoot me a comment. 
> 
> Dave is Muggle born and John's a halfblood living with his single muggle father. Hence the pesterlog convo in the first part.

Summer of 2007 

TG: jeanne im going to do it

TG: i know how much you love the strider wang

TG: but its about to go kaput

TG: say goodbye forever my oversized clitoris

EB: hmm, i don't think i'll miss what i've never seen.

EB: but as your best friend and also girlfriend i have to remind you that you can't perform magic outside of school 

EB: also as your best friend and also girlfriend i have to remind you that you are sort of shit at doing charm stuff

EB: i know you're really impatient but i don't really want you to mess up your crotch area before i've seen it yet

TG: aww <3 

TG: okay were going to have to find a private spot in the school year and play with my fiddle 

TG: if you know what i mean 

TG: by which i mean my fiddle is finally going to sort of disappear 

EB: yeaaaah........

EB: ...........or you can just let me brew you a potion! 

EB: you know 

EB: hint hint 

EB: i'm ace at brewing potions 

TG: yeah no not yet 

TG: imma hang on to my shit for a while 

TG: and no offense egsis but im not about to trust an amateur 12 year old wizard on a potion thats going to change my body 

EB: that's the real reason isn't it 

TG: ... 

TG: okay yeah i promise once ive truly managed to have trust in your obviously sicknasty potion brewing skillz ill entrust my crotch to you 

TG: romantically 

TG: and also medically

TG: mostly medically 

EB: blugh okay then 

October of 2007 

 

Two girls sit in a room scribbling on pieces of parchment, hunched down and occasionally looking up to give the other a look. 

JE: okay i still can't believe they put us in detention ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT

DS: you should start believing it 

JE: BLUGH BLUGH BLUGH 

JE: what do you think about sneaking out 

DS: hey if you havent noticed us sneaking out is the exact reason were doing our masterly penance right now

DS: as well as being caught with inappropriate books 

DS: by a teaching staff full of uncompromising and hilariously closeminded adults 

JE: i'm so glad that half of them are substitutes 

JE: we'll be seeing the last of them this year

DS: doesnt mean anything will change

DS: if anything the next lot might be worse

JE: well pomfrey covered for you didnt he 

DS: yeah and all it took was some inanely close relationship that your deceased mom had with him as well as your crocodile tears

DS: please mr pomfrey please keep my girlfriends secret for us cue glistening eyes that probably looked exactly like your moms 

DS: all im saying is that 

She stopped because Jeanne scooched over at that moment to pull her head towards her and kiss her. Jeanne leaned over and wrote on Dana's paper. 

JE: shoosh, calm down

JE: we're gonna shrink your dick by the end of this year through hook or crook 

JE: but right now it's just kissing time 

Dana agreed. 

December 2007 

DS: okay i dont understand your hesitation 

JE: that's stupid because you should understand

DS: we found the spell and practiced it didnt we 

DS: so its time to do it 

JE: i just want to make sure that we observe the guinea pig for a while longer 

DS: your ruthlessness towards animals is duly noted

DS: but tell me the truth egbert 

JE: okay fine 

JE: are you sure about this? i know you seem sure or whatever but you're still only 13, what if you change your mind and we have to scramble to find the reversal spell

JE: dana?

JE: dana you're not answering. 

JE: i'm really sorry about what i said

JE: ...

JE: i'm coming over to your dorm 

Dana found Jeanne asleep in front of the Hufflepuff dorm entrance hours later in the hallway, clutching on to a clump of frozen flowers. She picked her up, shifting Jeanne's green and white scarf a bit so that she can have a better grip, and walked all the way to the hospital wing. The nurse wasn't in, so Dana placed her on a bed and waited. 

Another hour passed and she managed to jack some of Pomfrey's pepperup potion. When Jeanne woke up Dana forced it down her throat and watched in satisfaction as the steam blew out of her ears. 

"I hate you." Jeanne glanced at the flowers still in her hand and held it out to Dana. "But I also love you and I know I was a dick and said a whole bunch of unnecessary things."

"I'm waiting for the magic phrase." She took the flowers but continued to stare at Jeanne.

"Asspuppet." A giggle. "Sorry, sorry. I apologize for both the asspuppet comment and my douchebaggery."

"What can I say, your apology has been accepted with magnanimous grace." 

"Hmm," Jeanne fiddled her thumbs. "I'm still one hundred percent behind you."

"Obviously." 

"So, uh, do you want to do it now?"

Mr. Pomfrey came in to find the two of them staring at the Strider first year's naked pelvis region with intensity. They were both put in detention again. 

December 31st, 2007 

JE: how does it feel?

DS: if you tell me yours ill tell you mine

JE: haha very funny 

DS: you know it 

JE: sdlkfsld 

JE: <3 

DS: <3 

 

**Author's Note:**

> jeanne manages to convince dana to try her potion after getting an O on her O.W.L. potions exam three years later. the result was satisfactory.


End file.
